


Work It

by BurstEdge



Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: Large Ass, Twerking, thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: Twintelle... extra thicc.





	Work It

**Author's Note:**

> Twintelle... extra thicc.

Everyone in the club went wild as Twintelle walked onto the stage, swaying her goddess like hips as she moved. All eyes were focused directly on her, but mostly the object that sprung her to stardom: her ridiculously huge ass. The tanned, bouncy cake was the sole reason for her ever-growing popularity and devoted fanbase. The fans were awed in delight as they saw the booty they loved so much swallow up the thong it was confined in.

"And now, the moment you've been waiting for... Work it, Twintelle!"

The music started, and Twintelle got down. Hands on her knees in a squat and began shaking her divine ass for the frantic crowd. And frantic they were, looking at the huge badonkadonk with such glee, they didn't bother try to contain it. 

And Twintelle couldn't be more proud of that.


End file.
